Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Show
Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Show is a cancelled TWR series created by ExpitheCat in 2011. When he was young at the time, ExpitheCat had wanted to make a Thomas Wooden Railway series in the light of Youtubers such as Keekre24/ThomasWooden Railway and ramahfool, and at the beginning of 2011 he shared his plans to make a TWR series with his friends and on his blog at the time he posted titles for 17 episodes that he planned out. However, after making the first part of the first episode of the series, the series ended up being put on hold and ultimately cancelled for a couple major reasons Cancellation There are a few reasons for why Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Show was cancelled so early on. For one, after coming back from a trip to Arizona that summer, ExpitheCat found out that a bug infestation occured while he was away and as a result all of his Thomas merchandise was put into storage for the time being, which hadn't been taken out until about three years later. The second reason was due to him getting out of Thomas and Friends later in the year due to the declining quality of the show at the time and him feeling "too old" for the show in general. And after months of putting this show on hold, it was officially considered cancelled following all this and the first part that was uploaded was taken down on his Youtube account, however was left available on his Facebook page. Legacy Despite being cancelled for him getting out of Thomas and Friends, this wasn't the only time ExpitheCat attempted to create a Thomas Wooden Railway series. After being brought back into the series in 2013, ExpitheCat would have another go at this, ending up as Sodor Railway Friends, as well as another Trackmaster-based series being planned albeit scrapped. However, Sodor Railway Friends was also cancelled 8 episodes in and after that there ultimately wouldn't be another Thomas Wooden Railway series due to declining interest in those sorts of videos despite some previous consideration. Planned Episodes NOTE: Episodes and Sypnosis taken from thomasfan6studios.blogspot.com 1. Trains Vs. Zombies - After hearing things, Thomas Thinks there are zombies on Sodor. Because of this, Thomas tries to get guns and other stuff to protect the engines from the zombies. 2. Emily's new Friend - After meeting a new engine named Lady, Emily is hanging out with her too much, and not doing her work. 3. Thomas and Chowder - When Thomas meets a new engine named "Chowder". (From a real series by C.H. Greenblatt). Thomas is mad because Chowder is starting to eat everything on sodor! 4. Thomas' Crush - Thomas gets a crush on a new engine named "Rosie". 5. Fat and Lazy - Gordon meets an engine named Garfield, they become friends, but sleep to much. 6. James the Amnesiac Engine - When a Big hailstorm comes, A big hailstone hits James in the head, and James forgets everything! 7. Edward and Bash - Edward works with Bash, but Edward starts to think Bash is crazy. 8. Gordon's Diet - Sir Topham Hatt Finds out Gordon is overweight and puts him on a diet. 9. OH EM GEE - Percy thinks Ghosts are haunting the shed. 10. A Train and it's iPod. After Henry gets a new iPod, He is distracted from work. 11. Wedding for Disaster - Another Thomas & Rosie Episode, Thomas tries to marry Rosie, but alot of bad things happen at there wedding. 12. Meeting Belle - After Thomas meets a new engine named Belle, Rosie thinks Belle will replace her as Thomas' Girlfriend. 13. Thomas and the Mayor - Thomas finds out the Mayor is coming, but alot of bad things are happening on Sodor. 14. Dart and The Trucks - Dart has some problems with trucks 15. Emily and the New Coach - Emily gets a new coach, but loses it. 16. Detective Thomas- Thomas tries to figure out who stole Sir Topham Hatt's Cat. 17. Percy and Bluebell- Percy tries to make a good impression for a new engine named Bluebell Trivia * The one episode uploaded of Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Show is fairly low quality, mostly due to ExpitheCat mumbling and not speaking clearly enough, as well as having a shaky camera. Category:Web series Category:Youtube series Category:TWR series